Hidden Pain
by kookylover98
Summary: Mello never believed that the little sheep could feel pain. Well he was wrong. Will he be able to help Near or just make everything worse than it already is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N: This is my first Death Note fanfic so please if I screw something up tell me. Thank you.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Death Note

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Roger was in his office looking through some letters. The day was quiet and peaceful until...

"Roger! Mello is at it again!" Linda shouted as she ran in the room.

"Again? Go help Near I'll be there in a minute." Roger said.

Roger waited until Linda left his office. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"M-MELLO! Quit it dude!" Matt shouted trying to hold the blonde back.

"YOU. PIECE. OF. SHIT!" Mello growled as he punched the younger boy.

"Stop Mello!" Linda shouted trying to pull Near away.

"Damn you!" Mello shouted.

"Dude just let it go!" Matt grunted trying to hold his best friend back.

Finally as the blonde calmed down he pushed Matt away from him.

"Whose side are you on? Mine or that sheep!?" Mello shouted.

Matt regained his balance, and pushed Mello against the wall.

"I'm on your side! But this is beginning to be a habit of yours! Your letting your emotions get in the way." Matt shouted as he shook Mello.

Mello shoved Matt away, and glared around the room. He looked back at Near who was holding a tissue against his nose. Mello tried to see pain in his eyes, but nothing. This angered Mello even more.

"Why can't you just die?!" Mello shouted before leaving.

Roger finally came in the room, and by the blood coming from Near's nose...

"Mello. Where is he?" Roger asked.

Matt fixed his goggles, and pointed towards his room.

"I bet he locked himself in our room." Matt answered.

"Linda why don't you take Near to his room, and as for you Matt clean this mess up." Roger order as he left the room.

"Come on Near." Linda cooed as she led Near to his room.

As soon as they left Matt put everything back in place. Knowing Mello was still pissed off at him...He decided it'd be best to just sit here and play video games.

Meanwhile...

"Mello if you keep this up I'll have no choice, but to kick you out." Roger told the blonde.

"B-but...What about L? I'm his successor!" Mello shouted.

Roger hushed the blonde hoping he would calm down.

"I know that, but if you keep hurting Near I have no choice. L would have told you the same thing." Roger said.

Knowing Roger had a point Mello leaned back in his chair.

"Mello you have to apologize to Near this instant if you still want to be L's successor. I'll be in my office if you need anything." Roger said as he left the room.

As Roger left Mello propped his feet on the table, and pulled out his chocolate bar.

"Apologize to that _thing_? No way." Mello mumbled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: well that's chapter 1 please tell me what you think or correct me on my mistakes. I don't mind criticism


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Well here's chapter two a bit short, but I wanna finish up you know? Thanks for reading! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any Death Note characters!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I am alright Linda thank you for worrying, but if you don't mind I would like to be alone." Near said.

Linda hesitated, but did as Near said. Before she left she looked back at Near.

"If you need anything I'm always here." Linda said as she closed the door.

Near looked at his stained shirt. Dried blood. A crimson red...Near got up, and changed shirts. Why did Mello hate him so much? What has Near ever done to him?

"Maybe I'll make him happy one day." Near said to himself as he locked the door.

Linda was heading to the living room until she bumped into someone.

"Watch where your going." Mello grunted.

"Jerk." Linda muttered as he pushed her aside.

Mello headed off to the little brats room. Knowing if he didn't he would never see L again. He finally reaches the door. He was about to open it, but stopped.

"What on earth am I doing? I'm not apologizing to that albino." Mello mumbled.

He turned around, but stopped. He groaned aloud knowing that he would be kicked out by Roger if he didn't apologize.

"Fine. I'll apologize and leave." Mello mumbled as he turned the door knob.

'What the? Locked? He never locks the door...' Mello thought to himself.

Mello began pounding on the door. Wanting to get everything over with.

"Near open the door! What are you even doing? Open up!" Mello shouted.

There were no sounds, and no signs of the door being unlocked. Mello grinned to himself. Looking around to make sure no one was around. Perfect...With a kick the door was slammed opened.

"Hey little sheep I gotta tell you something!" Mello shouted as he closed the door again.

Why was the lights out? Something wasn't right here. Where was Near?

"Why are the damn lights off? I swear if you do anything I'll break your nose this time. Near?" Mello switched the lights on.

Near wasn't in his room. Suddenly a small sound came from the bathroom. Mello raised an eyebrow. Okay something seriously wasn't right.

"Near?" Mello said twisting the doorknob.

Mello poked his head in. Why were the lights off in here? Searching for the light switch he turned the lights on. Just as the lights came on Mello's eyes grew big. There was red everywhere. Not just red but crimson.

"Near!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Yeeeeah a cliffhanger sorry guys! Thanks for reading again I don't mind criticism tell me what you think! (:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: I update this more than my other stories. Well here's another chapter guys! Thanks you for reading! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Death Note

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mello got on his knees, and tossed the razor aside. He dragged Near to the shower quickly, and washed the blood from his cuts away. Quickly, Mello opened a drawer searching for bandages.

"What the hell were you doing!?" Mello shouted at Near.

Near didn't reply all he did was look down. Mello finally found a box of band aids.

"God you idiot! What the hell!? Near look at me! Look at me now!" Mello shouted forcing the pale boy to look at him.

Mello covered up all the fresh cuts with band aids. Near stared at him emotionless.

"What the hell were you doing?! You could have died you fucking idiot!" Mello shouted.

"Mello would like that." Near mumbled.

Mello didn't hear him. He was busy looking at the bloody mess. Something occurred to Mello to look at Nears arms. Without warning Mello took Nears shirt off.

"You've been doing this for a long time haven't you? Answer me damn it!" Mello growled.

Near didn't speak or moved. After a moment he reached out for his shirt. Mello snatched the shirt away, and pushed Near against the wall.

"Why? Why would you do something as stupid as this?" Mello asked.

"You always said you wanted me dead." Near replied.

Mello stood quietly. He didn't mean it...So that means this whole time he did hurt the little boy. He pushed Near into something so horrible...

"I...I never meant it...T-This is all my fault..." Mello mumbled.

Near looked down not wanting to see the blonde. Mello stood up, and walked out the room. He paused as he heard his name.

"Mello...Please don't tell anyone." Near's small voice said.

That done it...

"What do you mean?! You need help! If you keep doing this then you're gonna die! I'm telling Roger. Nothing can stop me." Mello said.

"If you tell Roger...I'll kill myself...isn't that what you always wanted? Me gone so you can become L's successor?" Near said.

'Damn him! If I tell then he'll die. As much as I hate to admit it I don't want him dead. I never did...' Mello thought.

"Fine...But I'm keeping a sharp eye on you Near." Mello said leaving.

Matt was already in the room when the blonde came in. Mello tossed his shoes aside, and laid down. Matt glanced over at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Dude why is your shirt red?" Matt asked.

Mello's eyes shot open. Damn! His grey shirt had that little brat's blood on it.

"Linda spilled paint on me." Mello lied.

"That doesn't look like pai-"

"God Matt since when did you become a detective?" Mello asked annoyed.

Matt rolled his eye as he placed his goggles back on.

"I'm just saying geez...Why are you so grumpy?" Matt asked.

Mello stared up at the ceiling. Ignoring Matt as he began to think.

'What now? I just can't leave this alone. Near is cutting himself to get rid of the pain. The pain I caused him all these years...I'm the only one who can help him. But...how?' Mello sighed, and changed his clothes.

"Since when did you sleep this early?" Matt asked.

"Since the day I realized life isn't a game." Mello replied.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: that's chapter 3! Thank you guys for reading! Also thank you for reviewing and following! Have a great day! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: alright guys! Here's chapter 4! Thank you for reading!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next day was hard for Mello. He did his best to avoid Near. Yet everywhere he went he met with the emotionless eyes. Mello decided to just hang around in his room. Although Matt wanted to go to GameStop Mello preferred to be locked in his room.

"What's with you? You've been in here all day." Matt said as he came in.

Mello shrugged, and glanced over at the red-head.

"Did you get what I want?" Mello asked.

Matt sighed as he tossed a chocolate bar at Mello.

"Chocolate ain't cheap you know..." Matt mumbled.

"What you get?" Mello asked.

"Some new games. Oh that reminds me. Roger wanted to see you." Matt said looking over his new games.

"For?" Mello asked.

"For?" Matt said confused.

"For what!" Mello shouted.

Matt scratched his head. Mello grew annoyed, and left the room. Roger was in his office waiting for the blonde. Perfect timing...

"You wanted to see me?" Mello said pulling up a chair.

"Yes. I wanted to know how things are going between you and Near. I've noticed you've become distant." Roger said.

"Oh um...well I have better things to do." Mello answered.

"I see...Well I just wanted to see how things were going. You may leave." Roger than went back to his paper work.

Mello left the room. As he passed the main room he noticed a couple of bratty kids messing with near. Mello stood at the doorway watching. The two boys were Nick and Clayton. The brattiest brats ever. Mello rolled his eyes as Nick kicked Nears dice tower.

"Whoops! I didn't see it!" Nick laughed.

Clayton then grabbed Near's toy robot, and tossed it back.

"What a baby! You still play with toys!" Clayton mocked.

Mello had enough of this. Don't they know this could make Near even worse? Mello marched in the room, and grabbed both of the boys by their collars.

"Why don't you two brats leave him alone? I'm the only one who messes with him." Mello said.

"M-Mello! We were just playing right Clayton?" Nick said.

"Y-yeah!" Clayton whimpered.

Mello rolled his eyes, and shoved them out the door.

"Mello never defended me. Why?" Nears voice asked.

"Because I don't want you doing stupid shit like last night." Mello replied.

Near twisted a lock of hair in his fingers. Mello sat on the closest chair, and pulled out his chocolate. Near then went back to his own little world, and began stacking dice.

"Pfft...weirdo." Mello mumbled.

He may be worried about the little sheep, but he still hated him...right?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: There's another chapter you guys! Thank you for reading! (:


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Yet another chapter. I'm gonna continue updating like every day till I finish this. Anyways thank you guys for reading.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That night Mello laid awake in bed. Something was bothering him...

"Dude what is it?" Matt said scaring the shit out of Mello.

"You were awake the whole fucking time?!" Mello hissed at the red-head.

"Aren't I always? I mean come on I was waiting for you to go to sleep so I could play video games." Matt admitted.

Mello stayed quiet still thinking about this feeling inside him. He then realized what was wrong.

"Near..." Mello whispered to himself.

"What?" Matt asked as he turned his gaming device on.

"Erm I gotta go to the bathroom." Mello said rushing out the room.

Mello quietly headed toward Nears room. As he reached the door he checked to see if it was locked.

"Damn that little piece of shit!" Mello muttered.

Mello pulled out two bobby pins he snatched from Linda's room. Remembering how Matt taught him he quickly got the door open. He quietly closed the door behind him.

"Near?" Mello whispered.

Mello checked the bed, and everything he ran into. No signs of him anywhere...which only meant...

Mello swung the bathroom door open, but was shocked that Near wasn't in there either.

"What? Where is he then?" Mello asked himself.

Mello left the room, and headed back to his room. Matt was still playing his game.

"Well that was the biggest dump you took." Matt said as Mello sat on the bed.

"Shut up! I was looking for Near." Mello told him.

"Near?" Matt said looking at Mello.

"Matt I know you...I know you can keep a secret. I need to tell you something." Mello sighed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Well Matt's in on it now! Thank you guys for reading! Have an awesome week-end!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Here's Chapter 6 everyone thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Death Note characters!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After telling Matt about everything that happened with Near, Mello got Matt to help him look for the little sheep.

"He could be anywhere." Matt whispered.

"Let's try to search the places he usually hangs out at." Mello whispered back.

Matt checked the main lobby while Mello searched the library still no sign of the little sheep. As Matt was about to leave until he noticed something outside.

"Crap..." Matt muttered.

Mello decided to check Roger's office sometimes Near would be there. Matt quietly opened the window, and stepped outside. He walked over to the little boy who was just sitting in the middle of the yard.

"Near? Why you out here?" Matt asked kneeling down by him.

Near didn't respond. He did have a dice in his hand, and twirled a lock of hair in the other.

"Thinking..." Near finally replied.

"Yeah being outside watching the stars sure do have that effect on people." Matt replied.

Near looked down, and stared into his dice. Matt just sat there quietly.

"Why are you here?" Near asked.

"Um well Mello was looking for you, and I helped him." Matt replied not mentioning the rest.

"Do you like Mello?" Near asked.

Matt was startled by the question at first, but responded.

"Well yeah his my best friend and all." Matt replied.

"Do you like me?" Near asked again.

"Of course we may not hang out or anything, but I do like you." Matt replied.

They sat their quietly not noticing an angry blonde charging towards them.

"Oh sorry to interrupt, but...What the fuck?! You two sit out here while I look all over for you two?! What the hell?!" Mello shouted.

"Dude chill out, and sit with us." Matt replied.

"Like hell! I'm going back to bed." Mello left mumbling to himself.

Matt sighed knowing he had to deal with Mello in the Morning.

"I better go try to calm the hot head down. You better get inside too. Looks like it's gonna rain tonight." Matt said getting up.

"Matt...I wanted to tell you that very soon something is going to happen to us. Mello...you...me...something that will change us." Near said, and returned staring into his dice.

"Uh...well I doubt something life changing isn't gonna happen yet until L decides on his successor." Matt replied.

"Yeah...maybe." Near said as Matt left.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: well there's chapter 6! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! Thanks for reading!


End file.
